Stay Alive
Cover finally blown, Veronica saves you from certain death - by turning you into a test subject Cast * Veronica McShell * Nadia Al Hanaki * Sigrid Hakkinen * Ian Golightly * Sam Yao * Moonchild Plot Come This Way A prisoner again, you awaken after 16 hours unconscious. Veronica and Nadia are talking about saving your life, but they're also sorry... because they saved your life by making you one of Veronica's test subjects. The Cattle Prod Sigrid's both angry and disappointed in you. To show how she feels about loyalty you'll be made an example of: testing Veronica's latest attempt at a zombie virus vaccine, in Abel's new testing grounds. Just Keep Moving Nadia plies you with energy drink, while secretly handing you a headset, plus a hat to hide it. Headset on, there's a familiar voice in your ear. Sam has a way to get you out of this, if you just keep running. Put On A Burst Of Speed A single fast zombie is let in with you, much to Ian's disappointment, so Veronica can conduct a controlled trial. Sam's got no confidence in Veronica's vaccine, so you'd better speed up. Just Keep Running Sam tries to keep your hopes up as you head for a gap in the fence, but Sigrid's becoming impatient. She presses a button and various obstacles appear, blocking your way. You need a new plan, fast. Come To Us Ian plays around with the buttons, until eventually the zombie's too close and bites you. With the zombie taken out, Veronica is satisfied with the validity of the trial. You can come out now... and use that opportunity to make a break for the fence! Don't Let This Be Happening You're running as fast as you can through the trees, but Sam says you're slowing down. Veronica's in the distance but she sounds strange, and Moonchild is here. The vaccine has failed. Moonchild's dying, you're dying... S05E20 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript MCHSHELL speaks; sound is fuzzy and words are indecipherable VERONICA MCSHELL: Are you awake, Runner Five? Make note of that, Nadia. Runner Five has been unconscious for 16 hours. NADIA AL HANAKI: Does it make a difference at this stage? VERONICA MCSHELL: Anything could make a difference. And whatever happens, it’ll be useful data. I’m really sorry about this, Runner Five. NADIA AL HANAKI: In a way, we’ve saved you. Ian wanted to kill you. VERONICA MCSHELL: Probably the Minister would have been okay with that. She wants to get into the labs under Abel, but what you’ve done means she can’t get in by the front door. She’s going to have to find another way. NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s put her back months. So yeah, Sigrid would probably have killed you. She doesn’t seem to care that Ian hurt Steve or put Cameo in solitary, or that he… or that he killed Owen. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’m just going to give you an injection, Runner Five. NADIA AL HANAKI: We told Ian that we needed you for our experiments, because Veronica’s looking into the work that Van Ark did. VERONICA MCSHELL: I know not all of it was good, but he had some very interesting ideas. NADIA AL HANAKI: And he did some testing on you, so Veronica persuaded Ian that you’d be a useful test subject. We know this isn’t ideal, but it should keep you alive for a little while longer, until we can figure something else out. VERONICA MCSHELL: Come on, Runner Five. Sigrid wants to see you at the testing grounds. Please come this way. Hurry. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Ah, Runner Five. I trusted you, Runner Five. When I flew in this morning, I was so happy that you’d share my day of glory with me. I trusted you. You knew my secrets. You were going to share in the glory when I finally gained access to that underground laboratory. And now, for reasons of your own, working to further some conniving idea, you have ruined my plans. You have destroyed months of work. So I’m going to make an example of you. You know how I feel about loyalty. IAN GOLIGHTLY: I’m loyal, Minister. So very loyal! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Turns out we might have a use for you, Five. Veronica, do tell Runner Five what the injection you administered was. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh, it’s very interesting, really! It could well be a vaccine against the zombie virus! It really might be! It worked well in vitro, protected cell clusters against infection by the zombie virus. You’re the first person to receive this new batch, Five. It’s very exciting to test it. NADIA AL HANAKI: And we’re planning to test this how? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, I think you can work that out for yourself, Nadia. We’ve constructed these testing grounds as a training area for my elite troops for all kinds of combat. They’re made to look just like an artificial forest, but with a few surprises. Raise the gates. raise Come alone, Five. Run to the entrance. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Or it’s the cattle prod for you. Run! NADIA AL HANAKI: Five, I’m here with an energy drink for you. Veronica said you’ll need all your energy to complete this assignment. As you can see, you’ll be running through this artificial forest and there’ll be zombies after you. The more energy you expend, the more likely the vaccine is to work, so you need to keep moving quickly. You need something to keep your energy up! whispers Take this headset. I managed to get it in on the last shipment. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Please stop stalling, Nadia. We’ve got some important testing to get done, and there’s no point delaying. I really do want to see what happens to you, Five. It could be anything. I’m really rather intrigued. IAN GOLIGHTLY: If Five turns into a zombie, can I have it? Can I? VERONICA MCSHELL: If that happens, I’ll need to run some additional tests to see why it happened, Mister Golightly. NADIA AL HANAKI: Here, Five. Have a hat, too. Drink your energy drink, and put your hat on, to protect you from the sun. static SAM YAO: Oh my God, Five! Are you okay? I can see you. Nadia’s hooked me into the cams around this testing ground. Oh, Five. It is so good to see you. We’re going to get you out of this. Don’t worry, I’m on it. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Open the doors. Five, enter the testing grounds. open SAM YAO: They’ve built this big testing ground, like a long wooded corridor, but there’s a break in the fence a few miles north. We can get you out from there, just keep moving. Run! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, Runner Five. How you do always run as if you can escape. It’s really very touching. Release the zombie now, Veronica. growls SAM YAO: Okay, Five, I can see it. They’ve built this whole place so they can raise and lower the trees, and there are different bits where what looks like fence turns out to be a holding pen. You need to be careful. There’s a zom now, to the south of you. It think it’s – ugh, yeah, it’s a fast zom. Oh, I thought those were all extinct! Never mind, never mind. Uh, just keep moving. Sigrid, Ian, and Veronica are all on a viewing platform to watch what’s going on. Oh, it’s all very Roman Empire, to be honest. Ian should have a toga and a dish of lark’s tongues. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Bring me more Viscount biscuits! SAM YAO: laughs Close enough. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Why can’t we have more zombies in there? Really make it fun! Really increase Five’s energy. I’ve got a whole pen full of well-rotted zombies we could release. VERONICA MCSHELL: This is a controlled trial, Ian. How can I work out what happens if more than one zombie bites Five? SAM YAO: God. Ronnie either really thinks her vaccine’s going to work, or… sighs We need to talk to Ronnie. Nadia hasn’t told her about this headset. None of us know how much we can trust her now she’s working so closely with Sigrid. But first, we need to get you out of there. I’m not trusting to any vaccine. That fast zom’s gaining on you. Put on a burst of speed, Five. I know you can do it. SAM YAO: Okay, Five. You’re still outpacing that zombie, and you’re getting closer to the break in the fence. If you can get out, we don’t think they have any snipers at that end, and we’ll have a transport waiting for you not far away. We’ve missed you, Five. Baby Sara’s missed you. I’ve missed you. It seems like so long since we last talked. And Janine’s so pleased with what you’ve done. We’ve stopped Sigrid getting to the labs under Abel, and now all we have to do is work out how to get her out of there for good. Oh, and you’re not going to believe the rec room I’ve put together in Noah Base. Seriously awesome stuff! We’ve got LARPing gear! Fake swords and everything! SIGRID HAKKINEN: For goodness’ sake, this is taking far too long, Veronica. Can’t we speed it up a bit? VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Five needs a good run to get vaccine pumping around the body! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Runner Five’s had a good run. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Release more zombies? More zombies? A few more zombies? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Do you not know anything about how this assault course works, Ian? IAN GOLIGHTLY: I didn’t get all the way through the manual. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Do I have to do everything myself? sighs Just press this button here, and see? A fence springs up in Runner Five’s path. The runner will, of course, veer to the right, so press this button here, and a pit of spikes opens, see? IAN GOLIGHTLY: I see. That’s very interesting. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Now the runner has no choice but to double back towards the zombie. SAM YAO: Okay, okay, we’ll fix this. Just keep running, Five. Stick to the left of the fence, and you might be able to avoid the zombie. And if Ronnie’s right, adrenaline will make that vaccine more likely to work, so just keep running! growls IAN GOLIGHTLY: So, I press this button, zaps and there’s an electrified fence! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Yes, yes, you’ve got the hang of it. SAM YAO: Five, dodge left! No, right, right! You’ll have to climb that fence. IAN GOLIGHTLY: The runner is climbing the fence. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Well then, lower the fence, Ian. SAM YAO: Oh! God, you’ve fallen on your face. Just get up. Just get up! Get up, and move! Oh God. It’s bitten you. Uh… well, you never know. You might turn out to have natural immunity like me, or… or Veronica’s vaccine might work. VERONICA MCSHELL: Headshot to that zombie, please. Good. Now it’s a controlled trial. A single bite in normal chase conditions. IAN GOLIGHTLY: What happens now? What’s going to happen? Oh, it’s so exciting! Reminds me of my journalist days. You’re a runner, cornered, eyes wild. Tried to escape from the zombie, but it was too late. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh, I think we can let Runner Five out of that little enclosed area, now. SAM YAO: Five, run for that break in the fence. Now! You never know. Veronica’s vaccine might have worked, and if not, we can put you on plasmapheresis. You’ll be okay, Five. I mean, Paula’s just fine most of the time. Just run! As fast as you can. Come back to us. SAM YAO: Five, are you okay? Five. Five, Five! You’re slowing down. VERONICA MCSHELL: It happens more quickly if people are excited, you know? I’ve seen people change between one sentence and the next. SIGRID HAKKINEN: How will we tell if it’s happening? How will we tell if it’s happening? Five coughs MOONCHILD: Five? How will we tell if it’s happening? SAM YAO: Five? Five, keep moving. Oh, please! Please, you have to keep moving. Please! Please don’t stop! I can’t watch this happen, Five. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Look! Look, it’s happening! MOONCHILD: What’s happening to me? Five, what have you let happen to me? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Looks like your vaccine has failed, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh. That’s a shame. I really thought I was closer this time. NADIA AL HANAKI: Veronica, what have you done? SAM YAO: Five, Five, please! Keep moving! MOONCHILD: If you die, Five, I die. SAM YAO: No! Five! MOONCHILD: I’m dying. SAM YAO: Oh, please don’t stop running. Please don’t, please! Please, don’t let this be happening. Please, please! growlsCategory:Mission Category:Season Five